I miss Yahiko, Nagato
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: One-shot. Konan misses Yahiko very much and she feels sad. what will Nagato do to make her feel better?  not THAT pervert! i don't own naruto...   Konan x Pein, Konan x Yahiko, Konan x Nagato


I walked beside Pein, as the angel of God. People feared him but no one knew Nagato the way I did. I know what he needs when he needs it, without him telling me and I know all his weaknesses. Everything would be fine if war didn't exist, but too bad you can't change the past. To me, Nagato was a God because he could change the future. To me, he was the most precious thing, a home to return to; a family. I always knew this was going to end; that he would die one way or another, but all I wanted was a peaceful life. I wanted my family to be safe.

"Konan, is everything alright?" The first Pein asked.

"Sure…" I replied looking anywhere but the body in front of me. The dead body of an old family member. The body of a lover, a brother; a friend.

He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face to gaze into his Rinnengan. Those eyes that remind me everyday of our true goal. He looked at me suspicious.

"You know you can't lie to me."

His eyes demanded an answer but the velvet voice of the body was full of concern.

That voice…

"It's really nothing." I told him as he run a hand through his orange hair.

That hair…

He let a sigh come out of his mouth.

That mouth…

I bit my lip; everything about this dead body reminded me of him.

Yahiko…

I missed him so much.

"Are you sure, Konan?" That was it; I broke and ran away from him.

I reached the base in a short time and closed myself into my room. After what seemed like an eternity and a river of tears, a soft knock came on the door. I didn't answer. The door opened slowly and a very tired Nagato walked in.

"Nagato, what are you doing here?" I gasped as he almost tripped and fell on my bed.

"You didn't want to see me and I want to know why." He panted but I could still hear the seriousness in his voice.

"I can't do this anymore, Nagato…" I whispered.

"Do what? Do you want to leave Akatsuki?" his face hardened.

"No, I would never leave you." His eyes narrowed.

"But?"

"I miss him Nagato…" his expression immediately softened.

"I miss him too…" He finally said. "if it helps you, I won't use him with you around."

He leaned towards me waiting for an answer.

"No, if I don't see him, I'll miss him even more." He signed again and I giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked offended.

"It's the second time you sign today. Am I causing you so much trouble?"

"What makes you think that?" he joked smiling.

I haven't seen Nagato smile since Yahiko died. I hugged him close, surprising him.

"I really miss the Ame Orphans…" I said inhaling his scent. His tensed muscles, relaxed.

"I miss us too…" I tried to break the hug but he had a tight grip around me.

"Konan, did you mean it when you said that you'll never leave me?" he caught me off guard. I didn't see that coming.

"I'll never leave you Nagato, you are my only family." I said softly.

He broke the hug to look at me with those eyes; full of hurt and need, maybe even loneliness and care. He caressed my cheeks, holding my head steady as he leaned in. I panicked; I didn't know what he was doing.

"Konan…" He purred and I was officially scared.

"N-Nagato, wh…" I shuttered.

He silenced me with his lips. His lips felt so soft yet so demanding. Everything seemed so right yet so wrong. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was frozen. My only family didn't want to be my family. He wanted to be something more.

He pulled at my hair, making me gasp. That was his chance to get his wet tongue to travel and explore my mouth. After that he caressed my hair and came closer.

I totally lost it when his tongue touched mine. All wrong went away. I kissed back, letting my arms travel up his body and rest on the back of his neck. When we broke apart, a line of saliva was still connecting us. He pecked my lips again.

"I love you, my sweat angel." He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Nagato, my family, my friend, my love, my God…"

THE END

I hope you liked this one! Love you all!

Please vote at the poll on my profile 3


End file.
